


True Romance

by hobyblack



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobyblack/pseuds/hobyblack
Summary: “We have to be quick,” May said.“How romantic,” Daisy said, but she was smirking.“We don’t have time to be romantic, we’ve got about fifteen minutes before Coulson walks in that door,” May said.(Originally written for a past year of Femslash February Trope Bingo. Trope: age difference)





	True Romance

“We have to be quick,” May said.

“How romantic,” Daisy said, but she was smirking.

“We don’t have time to be romantic, we’ve got about fifteen minutes before Coulson walks in that door,” May said.

Daisy was already taking her body suit off. They had business to do, but there was a slim margin of time they had for their “extracurricular” activities.

May removed her suit as well, although she felt somewhat vulnerable without it. But something about Daisy made her vulnerable anyway. She didn’t know how she felt about that, but there would time to assess her own emotions later. She pushed Daisy on to the table, spreading her legs apart, getting right to business.

Daisy groaned as a May buried her face between her legs, quickly finding Daisy’s clit with tongue. She circled it gently and slow. Daisy’s body twitched just a little. She wanted more.

May slid two fingers inside Daisy, feeling that she was already quite wet. Their relationship was quite new, and the tension between the two of them was palpable.

“Ah…” Daisy gasped, as May’s fingers slid back and forth faster. May’s tongue kept pace with her fingers. “Oh, God…” Daisy moaned.

“Shh…” May said, temporarily moving her mouth away from Daisy, which caused the younger woman to whimper. May smirked, pleased that she could bring Daisy to the point of begging.

“Please…” Daisy said. May moved back, finding Daisy’s clit, which now was red and swollen. May was about to slide an extra finger inside when Daisy collapsed into a series of spasms and moans.

May smiled triumphantly. For a moment Daisy just laid back, breathing heavily. “Wow, she said.” She sat up. “Your turn.”

She grabbed May’s face first. They kissed passionately. It felt strange but good. Their physical relationship had been mostly sexual and kissing felt more intimate somehow. Both of them were normally kept a guard up. Daisy deepened the kiss, her hand sliding down to caress May’s breast and then trailing lower.

“Umm….” Coulson said. “Sorry for interrupting.

Neither May or Daisy had noticed him enter. “Phil,” May said in surprise. She was caught off guard for a minute.

Daisy expected her to stammer some sort of excuse or apology. Instead, May looked Coulson straight in the eye. “We’re busy. Get out.”

“Right,” Coulson said, making an exit.

“Now,” Daisy said. “Where were we?”


End file.
